Much Better
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: Takes place during/after the episode "In or Out"...Daniel and Betty decide to make a habit of going out late. I'm not really sure how to summarize this one haha D/B all the way! Please Read and Review. Completed.
1. Daniel Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, they belong to Silvio Horta and all of those other important people over at ABC

**A/N: **So if any of you have read the first chap of my Ugly Betty story "Crush" (If you haven't you totally should) ...well I've kind of lost my ability to continue that story for some reason, but it's only temporary I promise. So I decided to write a new story since this idea came to me in dream form the other day and this should hopefully tide you over for a little while. It's not gonna be longer than like 2 chapters because I'm really good at promising I'll update, then never updating and I didn't want to do that this time. So here it is. It takes place after, well during "In or Out"...yea I always go back to that episode, but come on... "You're better than any model?" That's probably the best, least shallow thing Daniel has ever said and he totally meant it, and then he gives her that look and it's just totally awwww worthy...so yea, I go there a lot...I fantasize about that episode a lot, and I write all my stories around it...so sue me. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little since this is only my second UB story...it's really fluffy by the way, I don't normally do stories like this because it's probably totally far fetched, but it's light and airy and ... fun! :) Anyway, I've babbled on wayyy too much so read, tell me what you think, enjoy.

Oh and I'm dedicating this to all my peeps over at the Bachelor and Butterfly thread on fan forum. Happy 20th thread!! Whooo partayyy!

* * *

**Much Better **(Yea I know the title's totally not original, but I actually looked and there were no other stories with that title?! If there are...and it's yours...sorry I missed it and send me the link so I can read it!)

--

Daniel and Betty had spent the whole night together, talking, eating, and even singing. They were standing on the Brooklyn Bridge looking out at the skyline, and had been for sometime. They were silent. Moments passed.

"Maybe we should start to head back...the sun's beginning to rise," Daniel broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Yea, we probably should," Betty agreed. They began to walk. "This was fun," Betty looked up at Daniel.

"Yea...it was. You know, I was thinking..." Daniel started, but couldn't finish his thought. What _was_ he thinking?

"You were thinking...?" Betty repeated, helping him out.

Daniel smiled at her, then continued to say, "I was thinking... maybe we should make a habit of this. In fact, I insist that we do," He finished.

"Make a habit of what?" Betty still wasn't following.

"You know? Pizza, walking...whatever. I think every week we should have one night where we just go out into the city and I don't know...do whatever."

"Every week?" Betty asked, knowing for sure that would never happen.

"Okay, no...well not every week, but every once in awhile."

"Okay!" Betty said enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yea that sounds like fun," Betty said.

"Good." Daniel said with a nod and with that...they continued to walk...

_**Three weeks later  
**_

"Good morning," Betty said, her usual chipper self as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Betty are you free after work? I need someone to watch Justin cause I got a date," Hilda said.

"You have a date?" Betty repeated.

"No, she's going to the doctor," her father replied.

"Then why would you say you have a date?" Betty was confused.

"She just likes to say it's a date because Dr. Estelle's a hottie," Justin said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well...technically...it's a _date_," Hilda defended herself.

"It's an appointment." Betty said "And sorry...I can't... today's a Daniel day."

"What is a "_Daniel day_?"' Hilda asked, intrigued.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, remember Daniel and I spent the night together?..." Betty paused, realizing how that had come out and looked at her sister... "You know what I mean," she said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we decided to make it a routine thing, and we were both free tonight...so..."

"So you're going on _another _date with your boss?" Hilda said.

"No...it's not a date...it's just..."

"An appointment?" Hilda cut her off. "Yea..."

"Never mind," Betty said. "Bye Dad," she gave her father a peck on the cheek and then left for work.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So it's basically just a start, there'll be more juice in the next chapter, and I was going to continue, but I just really wanted to get this up and running! haha Hopefully I'll update soon! I know where the story's headed, so that's usually a good sign lol crosses fingers

The more you review, the sooner I'll update!! ...just sayin'


	2. swimsuit models

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them...I wouldn't be writing about them, I'd be watching them...plus they're not real.

Dialogue in bold/italics taken from the episode _In or Out_.

**A/N: **Okay soooo I was gonna make this the last chapter because I'm off to school tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to update...however, it just made more sense to end where I did...so hopefully I'll be able to update soon anyway. Hey, I did pretty good updating on this one!!

HAPPY 20th THREAD B&B fanforum!!

**Much Better **

* * *

"Morning Daniel!" Betty said as she walked over to her boss's desk and handed him a bagel and a coffee, as per usual.

Daniel looked up from his desk. "Hey Betty."

"There are some models that need to be appr-" Betty started.

Daniel cut her off, "Been there, done that..." he replied.

"You have? But Daniel, you haven't even had breakfast yet..."

"And they're swimsuit models, Betty...hot ones...one of whom I made a date with."

"Oh really?" Betty rolled her eyes slightly at the typical male that was...Daniel.

"Yes.," Daniel said and then paused...after a moment, he spoke again. "Speaking of...could you make us a dinner reservation at "The Four Winds" for tonight?"

Betty smiled. He_ had _remembered their "date" tonight, she wasn't going to have to remind him, only to have him tell her he had already made plans...and "The Four Winds"? _That place is sooo fancy_, Betty thought to herself.

"Are you sure, Daniel?" she said. "I mean...you don't have to...it's just, that that's ...really fancy..." she spit out.

"Swimsuit model Betty!! I have to make a good impression."

_Oh_, Betty thought, her smile fading, face sinking. He wasn't talking about their "date" after all. He _had _forgotten. This bothered Betty. She didn't know why it was bothering her. _Well_, it annoyed her that Daniel had forgotten, however, he tends to forget a lot of things. This should have been different though. She had only reminded him everyday of the week up until today. She _should _be bothered...In fact, she had every right to be slightly peeved at the man. However, why was it bothering her _this_ much? She held back a tear and managed to choke out the words. "Sure...I'll...I'll make the reservations right away."

She turned around and began walking back to her own desk. _You're a very emotional person, Betty_...she thought to herself._ It shouldn't be that big of a deal._ However, it was then that she remembered.

"_**You're better than any model Betty, much better."**_

The quote ran through her mind over and over again. A quote spoken to her only a few weeks ago. If it was true, then why was she being replaced by "any model"...it could very well just be an honest mistake, but Betty was too furious to overlook that and she quickly turned around and stormed back into Daniel's office.

"You told me I was 'better than any model' Daniel!" She said much louder than she had anticipated.

Startled, Daniel practically jumped out of his seat where he had been looking over some layouts... "What?" Daniel said, confused.

"When we were on the bridge? Remember? You said 'You're better than any model Betty, much better' ..."

"Yea...I remember...why? What's wrong?"

"Well I just want to know...if that's the case, then why are you ditching me for a model? I mean, I shouldn't really judge, maybe she's a nice model, but..."

"What? What do you mean...?" Daniel was clearly confused.

"We had a plan Daniel! We were supposed to go out tonight?" Betty was upset now.

"Tonight?..." Daniel still wasn't following, but then it came to him. "Oh...oh...Betty I'm so sorry...I lost track of the day and I guess I forgot..." Daniel lamely replied.

"I guess," Betty said, she paused, regaining composure. "...It's fine Daniel...it's not really a big deal, we can just reschedule...it's just..." She sighed. She wanted to go on, but she didn't know how...she didn't know how to express what she was feeling. In fact, she wasn't quite sure what she was even feeling. Instead, she went with "you're just very forgetful sometimes..."

"I know. I'm sorry," Daniel attempted to apologize, something he was never very good at. "I'll reschedule with Kara."

"No, that's silly," Betty said. "It's fine, go with her...I've calmed down."

Daniel just looked at her pathetically, wishing there was something else he could do to show his apologies.

"I promise," Betty continued.

Daniel sighed, "Okay...but...tomorrow we'll do something, okay?" Daniel nailed it into the back of his mind.

"Okay," Betty smiled a fake smile and started off toward her desk again.

_Man_, Daniel thought. He needed to find a way to make it up to Betty. He felt awful. A couple of hours later he went downstairs and broke off the date with the swimsuit model. However, that still wasn't enough. He needed to think of something...

--

"Hey Hilda, it's Betty," she said into the work phone. "Turns out I _can _watch Justin tonight after all...yea...something came up and I had to cancel with Daniel...I'll be there soon..."

Daniel was standing in the doorway listening to Betty talk to her sister on the phone. Now he was upset. How would he come up with a plan to take Betty out tonight now? She was forced to stay home with her nephew...maybe he could somehow talk her into staying later at work? No...there's nothing else to do...maybe...hmmm...he was going to have to think about this...he walked by as Betty hung up. He entered his office pretending like he hadn't just been eavesdropping on her conversation, but was merely walking back to his desk..._Now_, he thought. _What to do about tonight..._

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE read and review!! Sorry all of these chapters are so short...usually that never happens with me haha it's usually the opposite. Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!! Thanks so much!


	3. The End

**Disclaimer:** nahhhh ...not the ownerrrr :-(

**A/N: **LAST CHAPTER! Yayyyy...welll maybe not yay, but I'm sooo busy that I'd never be able to update again, and the fact that I'm even updating at all...this quickly, totally deserves a YAY!!

Again...whooo 20th thread at FF!!

**Much Better **

An hour had passed since Betty had left work for the day and she was sitting on the couch with Justin watching _Hairspray_ for the zillionth time, when there was a knock at the door. _Hilda? Already? _Betty thought to herself. _Why is she knocking? _"Just open the door yourself!" Betty yelled from the couch. "You have a key!" The knocking continued. With a groan, Betty picked herself up off the couch and walked over to the door, unlocking it, and opening it. "Did you lose your key ag-" she said opening the door, but was suddenly caught of guard when the person across from her was not her sister, but her boss. "Oh! Daniel!" she jumped slightly. "What are you doing here?" she said, confused.

Daniel didn't answer, but instead held up a basket. "I overheard you earlier saying you had to watch Justin, so my original plans didn't quite work out, but I figured since...you were going to be home all night, maybe you'd want some dinner...and well... I thought we could have a picnic," he said gesturing to the basket and then to the porch which now sported lit candles, flowers, and a picnic blanket.

Betty smiled at the sight. "You did all of this?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Daniel didn't reply, but simply asked... "So, shall we?"

"Yes!" Betty said excitedly. "But, let me just..." she gestured to the house, sliding back through the door to tell Justin where she would be. Daniel sat down on the front porch placing the basket to the side and waiting for Betty to return.

She eventually did, closing the door behind her. "I told Justin no shenanigans or I would take away_ Dreamgirls_." she said with a chuckle stepping to sit beside Daniel on the porch.

"Hey...Betty..." Daniel started reaching out slightly and touching her hand. "I'm...I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for earlier...you know?...the thing with the model" _Of course she knew! Come on Daniel, think of something more intelligent to say_...he scolded himself in his mind.

"Really, Daniel, it's okay...I know you didn't mean it...and you've made up for it wonderfully," she said grabbing a sandwich out of the picnic basket and taking a bite.

Daniel chuckled, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely," Betty said with a smile. "So...what happened to Kara?"

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"The MODEL..." Betty said rolling her eyes and slightly chuckling to herself.

"Oh...yea...I don't know, I just told her tonight was off."

"You didn't reschedule?" Betty asked.

"Uh...no." Daniel replied suddenly feeling his heart pump faster and he wasn't sure why. His breath caught in his throat.

"Oh?" Betty asked, although she didn't really mean for it to be a question.

Daniel turned to face Betty. "You know, today...I did a lot of thinking...about...my life...and the swimsuit models..." Daniel started.

"Yea, I'm sure," Betty snorted.

"...and you," Daniel said. Betty turned and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to read what he meant by that. She couldn't. All she could tell was that he was completely serious.

Daniel continued. "What I said, that night on the bridge...I meant every word, and I don't know what I was thinking today. You should always come before some model I just met...I mean, subconsciously I knew tonight was our night...I guess, I was just being selfish," He said. "Sometimes it's hard for me to differentiate between the person I was ...and the person I am...and sometimes I slip up, but not anymore." his speech was heartfelt and Betty knew that.

"Daniel, really..." Betty began, but was cut off.

"I know what I want now...and it isn't some 'swimsuit model' named Kara..." he continued.

"It's okay Daniel...I understand," Betty tried again, but failed.

"No...I don't think you do..." Daniel said. He was eager to get something off of his chest, but Betty wasn't sure what. She was confused, however, she was even more confused when she suddenly felt the heat of Daniel's breath closing in on her and his lips lightly brushing against her own. Her eyes widened and she saw what was in fact happening. Daniel was kissing her, lightly, but passionately. She closed her eyes, welcoming it, all thoughts fading from her mind as she got lost. However, she quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of a voice.

"Betty?! What the–you were supposed to be watching Justin, and_ I _was supposed to be getting the action!"

Betty's mind began racing and she quickly pulled away, her cheeks became a bright shade of red as she turned to face her sister...

Daniel spoke first ... "I—well I just came over to ...um...apologize, and well, we were just having some dinner."

"Justin's fine...he's watching Hairspray!" Betty blurted out.

"...Whatevah." Hilda said with a gesture and quickly walked up the stairs.

Betty and Daniel still sat on the porch. They stared at each other for what could have been an eternity, but finally Daniel spoke.

"I–I'm sorry," he managed to spit out.

"Seriously, Daniel, you _need _to stop apologizing," she said playfully, unsure of where this "new Betty" had emerged since she had been a pile of mush mere seconds ago. "Why don't we just...finish dinner," Betty suggested, pulling out some cups and pouring the drinks.

"...okayy..." Daniel agreed, unsure of what had just happened.

Betty took a sip of her drink, then placed it down beside her. She leaned over and rested her head on Daniel's shoulder. "It sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" She said looking up at the sky.

"Yes...yes it is," Daniel replied. Then, he looked down at her and smiled, "beautiful."

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so...I must admit that wasn't how I originally planned on ending it, however I kinda like it...sorry it's so short, but like I said REALLY BUSY haha and I'm just happy I wrot this much! Anyway, read and review, you know the drill! ) Thanks so much for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully I'll be writing again once the new season starts and I have some new material! lol


End file.
